Ways To Kill Relena
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 1x2 hint, GW orgy hint, but really ok for both yaoi and non-yaoi fans! so dont be descouraged! LOTS OF RELENA BASHING, if you like her, i am sorry this WILL be offensive! ok, for all you anti-relana people, ENJOY!


****

110 Ways To Kill Relena

By: Mido-Sama with help from the very odd people who sit at the lunch table, and the dumb freshmen who ride the bus and smoke WAY TO MUCH and my morbid friends. Such as: Cass-Chan, Lacey-Koi, Silvi-Chan, and Kurt.

Push her down a slide full of razor blades into a vast pool of rubbing alcohol and salt.

Take Wufeis sword and stab her over and over and over and over and over.

Poison her tea.

Start cutting off each of her body parts one by one starting at the toes.

Rip her arms out.

Slit her throat and hang her upside down like a horse at a laughter house.

Throw her in a biblical lions den that doesn't like sinners.

Stone her with rocks, not grass.

Flash the crucifix at her.

Put a tack through her heart.

Shoot her with a silver bullet.

Spray her with a water gun full of holy water.

Shoot her with a silver bullet.

Just shoot the damn bitch.

Disembowel her and cook her intestines while she is still alive.

Pull a Hannibal- feed her her own brain.

Put a scratch & sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool.

Feed her blow fish.

Give her too much heroine.

Let her watch a tape of Heero and Duo... *hint hint*

Put cockroaches in her ears... they cant crawl backwards...

...Fly paper...

Gouge gouge her eyes out and replace them with bananas.

Cut the edges of her mouth.

Cover her in gasoline... light a match.

Put her fingers in an electrical outlet while standing in a puddle of water. 

Run her blood through a machine that warms it more and more until her heart valves become burned and she bleeds internally to death.

Infect her with malaria.

Stick a nine inch nail slowly through her eyeball.

Mummify her while she is still alive.

...scarabs...

Because she always wears pink, let a bull loose and watch him smash her to bits. (Pink is close to red)

Cut out her tongue and make her eat it.

Have all five Gundams chase after her for many many years and then Wufei finally scream "In the Name of Justice you stupid Onna!" and bite her head off using Nataku.

Make her eat trash.

Make her OD on weight loss pills.

Fill her veins with liquid mercury.

Freeze her hand in liquid nitrogen.

Make her walk across broken glass to get to Heero who is on the other side, and once she gets about 3/4 of the way there, have Heero pull Duo out and play with him...

Put pins under her finger nails.

Cut her open and pour rats all over her.

Put her in a room covered in 1x2 yaoi posters.

Thrown and ax at her head.

Have Duo go down Heeros pants to get a gun and kill her.

Pay someone to rip out each of her hairs one by one.

Convince her to get a sex change because then Heero will love her and then explain to her that Heero is now strait.

Be conventional and rip her head off.

Perform Chinese water torture on her.

Crucify her!!!

Burn her at the stake.

Put her in a magic knife box without the magic.

Hang her.

Shove her nose into her brain.

Russian Roulette.

Make her watch Scooby-doo for hours on end.

Shoot her feet, then stomach, then her head.

Hang her by her hair.

Suspend her from the ceiling with chains in her back.

Sick the Taliban on her.

The throat thing in Hannibal... ANYTHING HANNIBAL!

Rip off her arms and beat her with them.

Make rope out of her hair and hang her with it.

Starve her.

Give her a flesh eating virus.

Wrap her in razor wire.

Have her fall into a vat of sulfuric acid.

Hit her with a bus.

Make her eat her own shit.

Needles in her eyes.

Pull out her teeth one by one.

Rip off her tits. 

Curbing. (This needs an explanation, its GROSS! You make someone bite a curb and as they are doing so you stomp on their head to rip their jaw and stuff... PAIN!)

Hit a golf ball in her direction.

Get a baseball bat with a nail attached to the end of it and hit her over and over with it.

Harakiri

Burry her alive.

Attach lacey-kois little sister to her leg and watch the little insect suck the life out of Relena.

Make her cook.

Attach her to a bomb.

Rap music...

Stress her until she breaks out and kills herself in agony.

Tell her she has testicular cancer and three days to live.

Tell her she has a Lentigo.

Arsenic

Recite her the definition of 1x2 yaoi.

Strategically place her on a very very high, very very tall metal pole during a lighting storm...

Over dose her on Nitrous Oxide for a happier death.

Make her listen to Elvis Costello for hours on end.

Have Dorothy rape her.

Lock her in a sewer with starving rats.

Throw her off a building _without _a parachute she can open at the last minute.

Incest...

Tell her Heero is her brother.

Explain to her that Zechs is, at the moment, "busy" with Trieze.

Give her the hiccups for eighty-four years.

Forge a note from Heero and Duo about her Vinaneromorehism.

Make Heero wear colored contacts.

strap her to the knife wheel thing and have Catherine NOT miss...

Give her a plush toy of Heero and Duo attached at the hips.

Impalement.

Get her hair stuck in the dish washer so as she struggles she just drowns into a smashed Relena!

Have Duo practice swinging Deathscythe's scythe while drunk.

When she finds out about Heero and Duo have her die from alcohol poisoning...

Anonymous Assassination.

While being he queen and visiting the colony under construction someone ACCIDENTALLY drops a hammer on her, she then falls over as a cement truck is starting to poor cement and she gets buried alive in it.

Being the dumb bitch she have her open Wing Zeros door while in space, even when Heero told her not to and she gets sucked out and implodes.

Drown her in molasses.

Smash her until she is paper thing and put her through a shredder.

Make her go up a hill to see the 'pretty birds' but instead she sees Heero and Duo making out, and she faints and falls into fire ant pile and is eaten alive.

Tie her down and have her watch a live Gundam Wing Boys orgy.

There will probably be more since I got so many people helping my with ideas... so check back!


End file.
